


Hyugacest Theme 038 & 141 Mix

by Hiasobi



Series: Hyugacest Theme Set [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiasobi/pseuds/Hiasobi
Summary: An alternative take on two themes meshed together: 038. This is not love & 141. The lies we tell each other





	Hyugacest Theme 038 & 141 Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2007 on LJ Fanfiction.net; written Pre-release of Time Skip Arc.

This is not love.

Beneath the silver moon, dimmed stars, and clear night sky - this is not love.

Hiding from prying eyes, fumbling hands rip at cotton jackets and silk shirts. Ragged breath echoes in the leaves along with the sounds of animals running. The air is cool from the rain shower of the day and the birds chirp as they settle in for the night. Something flies from one branch to another.

This is not love  _(lost in the warmth of her arms, the fierce passion of his eyes. Stolen kisses and secret encounters)_.

This is not love  _(fierce whispers and words that strike each other the hardest. Tendrils of blue black blended into the night)_.

This is not love  _(soft fingertips on his bare forehead and lips above her heart. Everything bared between the two of them)_.

Pale skin covered and love bites concealed from the light of day. They return at the light of dawn and sneak back to their bed. No one talks of the empty room at night and none in the all-seeing Clan mentions the things they might have been.

This is not love.

Walking in the sunlight, warm winds, and fluffy clouds - this is not love.

Training in the family grounds, moving on the road of ascension. Palms opened and deceptively gentle as they contacted. Laughter among the teams, faces lifted upwards to face the day. The air is warm and welcoming.

This is not love  _(bento hanging in his hand, matching one by hers. Walking side by side)_.

This is not love  _(her fingers pulling up the zipper of her coat. White-eyes glowing with the knowledge of the marks he left)_.

This is not love  _(the identical rings on their fingers. The smiles on people's face and everything unsaid)_.

The Clan forced them to. It was an arranged marriage. Soft welcoming touch and all-encompassing warmth. They had never thought that it would be this way.

It was not love  _(the matching light in their eyes)_.

_.: the lies we tell each other: ._


End file.
